1. Field of the Invention
With relation to the field of art as established by and in the U.S. Patent Office, the present invention is believed to be found in the General Class entitled "Dispensing" (Class 222) and the Subclass entitled "resilient wall" (Subclass 206) and "Internally extending outlet pipe" (Subclass 211).
2. Field of the Art
Hand operated spray devices are not new and are shown in many patents. Power actuated spray devices such as Water-Pic and the like are also well known. In the present invention it is contemplated that the container may be of plastic with fluted sides preferably formed with a screw type thread for the one outlet. The sides of the container are fluted for easy collapse by the grasping in the hand of an adult or a child. A simple valve is provided in the cap so that air may readily enter the container but when squeezed the valve means moves into the shutoff condition so that pressure within the container is readily brought to an amount sufficient to force up the fluid or powder within the container to the inlet conduit and out a spout. A jet spray stream may be directed forward by this disclosed pressure. In an alternate embodiment this pressure may be used to carry powder up the flexible tubing to a powder applicating spout. The hand held collapsible containers known to applicant may include an enlarged end. In the present invention this enlarged end has a plurality of grooves leading from the outer diameter to the substantially central conduit and hollow stem. This enlarged end is formed and is weighted so that this end rests at and upon the bottom of the container.